The invention concerns an assembly for the formation of a scaffold joint with transverse braces and posts having at least one protrusion extending radially with respect to the post axis from its outer surface, the protrusion having an opening into which a hook disposed on the end of the brace can be introduced from an upward direction, and a displaceable wedge is disposed on the end of the brace at an acute angle with respect to the post axis, wherein the wedge, following introduction of the hook into the opening, has a separation below the opening from the contour of the hook which is sufficient to block a motion of the end of the brace through the opening in an upward direction (spread position).
In a scaffold joint of this kind known in the art by means of FIG. 1 of the French patent publication 2 483 994, no abutment surface is present in the path of the front end of the wedge transcribed by the end during penetration of the hook through the opening onto which this end engages to facilitate motion relative to the hook. The hook can only depart from its introduced position when the lower end of the wedge has gained entrance to below the opening of the protrusion. However, it is often the case that the wedge neither leaves its introductory position at this location nor during subsequent further introduction of the hook into the opening, since the resistance within the guiding which guides the wedge in the hook is, in consequence of soiling, so large, that the wedge can no longer automatically protrude beyond the contours of the hook. In this case, this motion of the wedge in its spread position must be initiated or effected by means of a blow on the upper end of the wedge. The separation between the surface facing away from the post of that portion of the hook which is to penetrate into the opening and a surface of the hook designated to abut at the post corresponds approximately to a separation between a front surface of the opening in the protrusion facing the post and the post so that the lower end of the wedge fails to address an abutment surface or a seating surface when introducing the hook into the opening which would hold back the wedge during introduction of the hook into the opening. In addition, this separation from the surface of the post is only slightly larger than the width of the hook including the wedge in its introductory position so that the hook must already seat on the surface of the post when introduced into the opening. This, however, requires that the hook be rather precisely positioned above the opening prior to introduction into the opening which makes its introduction into the opening from the end of the brace lying away from the scaffold joint extremely difficult.
It is therefore the purpose of the invention to improve the conventional scaffold joint to such an extent that its introduction into the opening and thereby the attachment of a brace to a post is substantially simplified compared to the conventional scaffold joint.